FUEGO
by Lucy Mellark O'Shea
Summary: One-Shot Everlark Post Sinsajo inspirado en la canción "Fuego" de RBD
1. FUEGO (VERSIÓN PARA RETO)

**Disclaimer:** **Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este One Shot participa del "Concurso: Reto acústico" de la página de Facebook "La Zona Fanficker" Espero que sea de su agrado.**

…

 **Canción:** "Fuego" de RBD

 **Palabras:** agua, escalofrió, cortometraje, merecido, existir.

…

 **FUEGO**

Delly entra a la panadería de la mano de su novio, Kyle, proveniente del Distrito Trece y su hermano menor Xavier a la panadería. Les dedico una sonrisa forzada a mis amigos.

Conversamos. Xav, elige algunos dulces, además de las compras que hacen sus acompañantes.

Cuando Kyle me da el dinero, me pregunta si pude arreglar las cosas con Katniss y yo le digo que ella me evita.

La extraño. Desde la discusión del mes anterior no hablamos, ni siquiera nos vemos. Yo le dije que me olvidara, que no la quería a mi lado, y ella conteniendo lágrimas se fue de mi casa. Sé que no le gusta llorar si tiene alguien en frente. Por querer protegerla, hice las cosas peor.

Cuando volví del tratamiento contra el secuestro al que me sometieron en el Capitolio, tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero nunca volveré a ser el mismo por más que lo intente. He fallado _**y tengo miedo de perder el control**_. De matarla. El mes pasado estuve tan cerca de que sucediera. No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que le hice daño y le arranqué la vida a la persona que más me importa.

Todavía, no me perdono lo que hice. Arrancarla de mi lado fue lo peor que pude hacer. Tengo pesadillas cada noche en las que la pierdo de todas las formas imaginables y la calma que sentí durante meses al despertar y encontrarla a mi lado durmiendo sobre mi pecho, desapareció, porque no está conmigo.

Ayer me paré frente a la puerta de su casa con la intención de arreglar las cosas y volver a como éramos antes, pero no me abrió. Volví a la soledad de mi casa. Este mes se sintió como los seis meses posteriores luego de ganar los Juegos del Hambre. En ese momento, deje que el de dolor, la tristeza, la decepción y mi orgullo fueran más fuertes que mi amor por ella.

La charla es larga, ambos insisten que debo recomponer mi relación con ella, y debemos enfrentar todo estando juntos como lo haría cualquier pareja que se ama y se necesita como nosotros.

Se despiden de mí diciendo que se van a su casa a ver un _**cortometraje**_ en la televisión y cenar, me siento mejor. Decido que debo encontrar la manera de llegar a ella.

En la tarde por la vidriera de la panadería veo el cabello negro sujeto en una trenza, una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro que únicamente puede pertenecer a una persona.

 _ **Siento que el calor de mi cuerpo se eleva casi sin control con solo**_ **verla**. _**Comienza por mis manos**_ _ **y termina en mi corazón**_ , que parece salirse de mi pecho.

Entra a la panadería. Me quedo estático viéndola. Veo su cuerpo empapado en _**agua**_ igual que su ropa y su cabello. Me asusto pensando que le pudo haber sucedido.

Desaparezco rápidamente para buscar toallas del armario del baño y vuelvo con Katniss. Le quito la chaqueta y ella se tensa, pero no se resiste. Luego le coloco una en el cabello y la otra sobre los hombros. Tirita de frío.

-Kat ¿Qué te pasó?

Me mira por primera vez. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos. Sus labios tiemblan. Pero me observa y su mirada me dice cosas que su boca no se atreve a dejar salir.

 _ **Mi impulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mí. Y con el tiempo, no sé si estoy**_ cansado _ **de quererte sólo para mí, si estas tan cerca.**_ Pienso.

-Nade en el lago. –Contesta seria. Lo tengo _**merecido**_.

Le da un _**escalofrío**_ y la rodeo con mis brazos.

¿Cómo pude decirle que no la quería? Le mentí. No existe día en que no piense en ella.

-¿Por qué has venido?

-Debemos hablar. ¿Puedo pasar al baño?

Cierro la panadería, porque no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa. Vamos a la planta superior, y luego a la alcoba principal, la misma en la que hemos pasado noches y mañanas enteras haciendo el amor desde que se reconstruyó este lugar.

Entro al baño de la habitación, le preparo la bañera, y busco ropa de ella, que ha quedado aquí. Escojo ropa interior, un jean ajustado a su cuerpo, y una camisa cuadrille.

Se va a bañar, y cuando sale, estoy recostado en mi cama. Se siente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ahora se encuentra cubierta con un toallón que deja ver partes de su cuerpo.

Mis ojos se abren como platos. Pensé que nunca más la vería así. Mi Katniss. Mía. Decido seguir los consejos. Luchar y jamás rendirme. Katniss se ruboriza mientras la inspecciono con la mirada.

-Peeta…

-Te dejaré tranquila, no voy a incomodarte.

-Peeta… -Ella duda. La miro incentivándola a que siga hablando. Anhelo que me diga que quiere volver conmigo.

Hago algo inesperado e impulsivo. La tomo de la cintura y la beso, un beso que yo quiero prolongar por toda la eternidad. Un beso dulce, que se va tornando apasionado.

 _ **Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior,**_

 _ **Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón.**_

Lo consigo, Katniss suelta el toallon, se apega a mí y me devuelve el beso de forma desesperada lanzando gemidos y derramando lagrimas, que me indican que sufrió mucho durante nuestro distanciamiento y que quiere lo mismo que yo. Todavía me ama. La tela cae a los pies de Katniss, pero a ella parece no importarle y por mi parte eso me permite explorar cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Acabamos recostados en la cama, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, amándonos.

Katniss aparta su rostro del mío, con los labios rojos e hinchados por cada beso y mordida.

 _ **-¡Siento fuego en mi interior! ¡Fuego que viene de ti! ¡Y es más del lo que pedí!**_ -Murmura, parece estar cantando.

Es la canción de una artista del Capitolio.

 _ **-Y tengo miedo de perder el control. Y no espero por volver a ti. Cada vez que te encuentre, volverás a ser como el deseo que arde lento con mi fuego.**_ –Continúo.

Hacemos el amor toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Acabamos exhaustos y felices tendidos en la cama y abrazados. Me disculpo por lo todo lo que le hice pasar este tiempo, y ella también por no haberme entendido antes. Delly y Kyle hablaron con ella, y le explicaron todo. Katniss decidió venir para hablar de nuestra relación.

Antes de dormir, le pregunto:

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Sus ojos me miran suplicantes.

-Siempre. –Respondo sonriendo sinceramente.

Acaricio su cabello y ella sonríe.

-Lamento lo que hice, pensé que te estaba protegiendo no me di cuenta del daño que nos estaba haciendo a ambos. Te amo más que a mi vida, quiero que seas parte de ella por siempre.

\- Jamas podrá _**existir**_ otra persona que me haga más feliz que tú y me complemente. Prométeme que lo que tengamos que pasar lo enfrentaremos juntos.

-Es una promesa.


	2. FUEGO (VERSIÓN EXTENDIDA)

**Disclaimers:** **Los Juegos del Hambre le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins. Este One Shot participaba del "Concurso: Reto acústico" de la página de Facebook "La Zona Fanficker". Este era el largo real del one-shot. Pero como en el reto se impuso un límite de 1000 palabras, lo tuve que acortar demasiado. Ahora lo edité y lo publiqué completo. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

…

 **Canción:** "Fuego" de RBD

 **Palabras:** agua, escalofrió, cortometraje, merecido, existir.

…

* * *

 **FUEGO**

* * *

Delly entra de la mano de su novio proveniente del Distrito Trece y su hermano menor a la panadería. Les dedico una sonrisa a mis amigos. Una forzada.

-Hola Delly, Kyle y Xavier. ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a comprar y visitarte. –Responde Delly sonriéndome con pena. Ella sabe cuál es mi situación y lo mal que me siento por todo.

Nos ponemos a conversar. Xav, el hermano pequeño elige algunos dulces, además de las compras que hacen sus acompañantes.

Cuando el novio de mi amiga me da el dinero justo, me pregunta algo que no quiero contestar.

-¿Pudiste arreglar las cosas con Katniss como nos dijiste que harías?

-Ella no me quiere hablar, ni ver y lo entiendo. Fui un idiota.

La extraño. Desde la discusión que tuvimos el mes anterior no hablamos, ni siquiera nos vemos. Yo le dije que me olvidara, que no la quería a mi lado, y ella conteniendo lágrimas se fue de mi casa. Sé muy bien que no le gusta llorar si tiene alguien en frente.

-Estoy cansada de verte así. No puedes deprimirte por el resto de la vida. Lucha por ella, Peeta. –Dice mi amiga.

-Delly… tiene razón. Ya te lo hemos dicho. Katniss es orgullosa, pero te ama, y tú la amas. A veces la veo por el pueblo caminando sola, o con Effie y Haymitch. Se ve triste. Se necesitan.

-Lo sé.

Mi voz se quiebra al decir esas dos palabras.

-Por querer protegerla hice las cosas peor.

Cuando volví del tratamiento contra el secuestro al que me sometieron en el Capitolio, tenía la esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Pero nunca volveré a ser el mismo por más que lo intente… y fallé. _**Y tengo miedo de perder el control**_. De matarla. El mes pasado estuve tan cerca de que sucediera. No podría vivir conmigo mismo sabiendo que le hice daño y le arranqué la vida a la persona que más me importa. Pero hasta el día de hoy, no me perdono lo que hice. Arrancarla de mi lado fue lo peor que pude hacer. Tengo pesadillas cada noche en las que la pierdo de todas las formas imaginables y la calma que sentí durante estos meses al despertar y encontrarla a mi lado durmiendo sobre mi pecho, desapareció, porque ella no está conmigo.

Hace dos días me paré frente a la puerta de su casa con la intención de arreglar las cosas y volver a como éramos antes. Pero ella no me abrió. Volví a la soledad de mi casa. Este mes se sintió como los seis meses posteriores luego de ganar los Juegos del Hambre. En ese momento también me comporté como un idiota. Dejé que el de dolor, la tristeza, la decepción y mi orgullo fueran más fuertes que mi amor por ella. Tal vez, si hubiera actuado de forma diferente, si le hubiera permitido la oportunidad de conocernos, empezando por tener una amistad, podría haberse enamorado de mí en ese tiempo, o tal vez no, pero al menos los dos hubiéramos conseguido un poco de paz como la que experimentamos desde la Gira de la Victoria.

-Me gustaría volver el tiempo atrás aunque sé que eso es imposible. –Agrego.

-Es imposible, pero si intentas recomponer tu relación con ella… -Delly deja la frase en el aire.

-Eso no depende de mí exclusivamente.

-Pero ella no va a actuar primero. Inténtalo, en algún momento te acabará entendiendo.

-Y podrán enfrentar todo como pareja. –Agrega él. Ella lo mira con amor y le sonríe.

-Porque eso es lo que hacen todas las parejas cuando hay amor verdadero. Estar en las malas y en las buenas. Katniss te aceptó con el secuestro y todo por amor y tú con todos sus fantasmas y pesadillas. Abre los ojos, amigo. Aún estas a tiempo.

-Gracias.

Cuando se despiden de mí diciendo que se van a su casa a ver un _**cortometraje**_ en la televisión y cenar, me siento mejor. Esta charla me ayudó a decidirme. Debo encontrar la manera de llegar a ella.

* * *

…

* * *

En la tarde por la vidriera de la panadería veo una figura. El cabello negro sujeto en una trenza, una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro que únicamente puede pertenecer a una persona.

Katniss.

 _ **Siento que el calor de mi cuerpo se eleva casi sin control con solo**_ **verla**. _**Comienza por mis manos**_ que están apoyadas en la mesa a mi lado _**y termina en mi corazón**_ , que parece salirse de mi pecho.

Ella entra a la panadería, con mirada gacha. Y yo me quedo estático viéndola. Su cuerpo y está empapado en _**agua**_ igual que su ropa y su cabello. Me asusto pensando que le pudo haber sucedido. Desaparezco rápidamente para buscar toallas del armario del baño y vuelvo con Katniss. Le quito la chaqueta y ella se tensa, pero no se resiste. Luego le colocó una en el cabello y la otra sobre los hombros. Tirita de frío.

-Kat ¿Qué te pasó?

Me mira por primera vez. Sus ojos grises se clavan en los míos. Sus labios tiemblan. Pero me observa y su mirada me dice cosas que su boca no se atreve a dejar salir.

 _ **Mi pulso se acelera con tu forma de fijarte en mí. ¡Y con el tiempo! No sé si estoy**_ cansado _ **de quererte solo para mí, si estás tan cerca.**_

-Caí cuesta abajo hasta un pequeño arroyo. –Contesta con voz seria, hueca. Está bien, lo tengo _**merecido**_ , yo la deje. Sentí un _**escalofrío**_ al comprender sus palabras.

-¿Te hiciste daño? –Pregunto preocupado.

-No… creo.

Katniss baja la mirada avergonzada. Aprovecho para rodearla con mis brazos y cagarla como un bebé.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te llevaré a una de las habitaciones, quiero revisarte.

-No, Peeta.

-Si no querías ser cuidada, no hubieras venido a verme, princesa.

Ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos ante el apodo, era el modo en que yo solía llamarla cuando éramos novios.

¿Cómo pude decirle que no la quería? Le mentí. No existe día en que no piense en ella. Finalmente llegamos a la planta superior. La deposito tiernamente en la cama, la misma en la que hemos pasado noches y mañanas enteras haciendo el amor desde que se reconstruyó la panadería y la casa en la planta superior. La suelto, ya extrañando el contacto de su piel contra la mía.

-Te prepararé la bañera.

Salgo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta, cuando tengo todo preparado, vuelvo a la habitación y busco ropa de ella, que ha quedado aquí. Escojo ropa interior, un jean ajustado a su cuerpo, y una camisa cuadrille.

-Todavía tienes mi ropa. –Comenta sorprendida.

La miro con tristeza.

-Pensé que querías deshacerte de mí, de todo lo que te hiciera recordarme.

-¿En serio piensas eso?

No contesta.

Ella se escapa rápidamente, luego de haberme asegurado que no tiene heridas. Solamente algunos moretones. Se mete al baño y no sale hasta cuarenta y seis minutos después según el reloj en la pared.

Estoy recostado en mi cama, cuando la veo entrar por la puerta. Se siente como si nada hubiera sucedido. Ahora está mojada, pero por una razón diferente, cubierta con una toalla que deja ver parte de su pecho, hombros, brazos y piernas.

Mis ojos se abren como platos. Pensé que nunca más la vería así. Mi Katniss. Mía. Decido escuchar los consejos de mis amigos.

Luchar y jamás rendirme. Katniss se ruboriza mientras la inspecciono con la mirada.

-Peeta…

-He visto más de ti que eso.

-Pero ahora no somos nada.

Eso duele, pero no se lo demuestro. Salto de la cama y me encamino hacia la puerta.

-Te dejaré tranquila, no voy a incomodarte. –Ahora soy yo el que está a punto de llorar.

-Peeta… -Ella duda. La miro incentivándola a que siga hablando y deseando que me diga que quiere volver conmigo, que me ama.

-Gracias. No quería… llegar a… la… Aldea de… los… vencedores… congelada.

Su voz tiembla y es evidente que miente. La conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Hago algo inesperado e impulsivo. La tomo de la cintura y la beso, un beso que yo quiero prolongar por toda la eternidad. Un beso dulce, que va tornando apasionado.

 _ **Partículas de amor que nadan en mi interior**_

 _ **Pretenden incendiar el hielo de tu corazón.**_

Pienso.

Y lo consigo, Katniss suelta el toalla, se apega a mí y me devuelve el beso de forma desesperada lanzando gemidos y derramando lágrimas, que me indican que sufrió mucho durante nuestro distanciamiento y que quiere lo mismo que yo. Todavía me ama. La tela cae a los pies de Katniss, pero a ella parece no importarle y por mi parte eso me permite explorar cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo. Acabamos recostados en la cama, recorriendo nuestros cuerpos, amándonos.

Katniss aparta su rostro del mío, con los labios rojos e hinchados por cada beso y mordida que le di. Con voz entrecorta murmura mi nombre, aún así parece un canto, porque su voz melódica lo es.

 _ **¡Siento fuego en mi interior!**_

 _ **¡Fuego que viene de ti!**_

 _ **¡Y es más del lo que pedí!**_

…

 _ **Y tengo miedo de perder el control.**_

 _ **Y no espero por volver a ti.**_

 _ **Cada vez que te encuentre,**_

 _ **volverás a ser como el deseo**_

 _ **que arde lento con mi fuego.**_

…

 _ **Voy perdiendo el control…**_

 _ **Y no espero por volver a ti.**_

 _ **Cada vez que te encuentre,**_

 _ **volverás a ser como el deseo**_

 _ **que arde lento con mi fuego.**_

 _ **¡FUEGO!**_

Ese día hacemos el amor toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Me alegra haber dejado la panadería cerrada, antes de traer a Katniss arriba, porque hubiera odiado apartarme de su lado cuando nos por fin después de cuatro semanas nos volvemos a acercar.

Acabamos exhaustos y felices tendidos en la cama y abrazados. No dejo de disculparme por lo todo lo que le hice pasar este tiempo, y ella también se disculpa por no haberme entendido antes. Delly y Kyle hablaron con ella ese día, le explicaron todo. Ella no vino a la panadería por la caída, que le pasara hoy fue pura casualidad y no fue grave. Ella había decidido venir a verme para que arregláramos las cosas.

Acaricio su cabello suelto.

-Lamento lo que hice, pensé que te estaba protegiendo no me di cuenta del daño que nos estaba haciendo a ambos. Pero te quiero más que a mi propia vida y quiero que seas parte de ella por siempre.

\- Jamas podrá _**existir**_ otra persona que me haga más feliz que tú, que me complemente y que yo ame del modo que te amo a ti. Prométeme que lo que tengamos que pasar lo enfrentaremos juntos.

-Es una promesa. Nunca te volveré a dejar. No permitiremos que nuestros problemas y fantasmas del pasado nos separen nuevamente.

-Me parece bien. Tú nunca serás un monstruo para mí, como piensas. Entiendo tus ataques y tu inseguridad conmigo durante esos días, pero no me hagas nuevamente esto. Quiero que me dejes ayudarte. Quiero estar contigo siempre y para siempre. Estoy segura que hasta en tus peores crisis el Peeta que amo estará bajo la superficie escondido luchando por volver a mí.

-Cariño, yo siempre vuelvo a ti. Tú siempre fuiste el eje de todo mi mundo. Nada, ni nadie cambiará eso. Ahora duerme. –Beso su frente y seco las lágrimas de su rostro. –No llores. Estoy aquí contigo. No me marcharé. –Ella suspira y se recuesta con gran parte de su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. Me besa unos segundos y yo le correspondo para que me crea, porque esta vez estoy siendo sincero.

Cuando se está durmiendo, le pregunto:

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

-Real. ¿Te quedarás conmigo? –Sus ojos me miran suplicantes.

-Siempre. –Respondo con una sonrisa.

Sonríe y deja un camino de besos desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, donde apoya la cabeza, escuchando los latidos de mi corazón y cerrando los ojos

-Tú me amas ¿real o no real?

Respondo lo primero que viene a mi mente. La reafirmación de mi amor que ella tanto necesita, después de las cosas horribles que le dije para que me odiara y se fuera de mi lado sin éxito.

-Real.

Nuestro juego nocturno y rutinario de preguntas y respuestas siempre acaba de la misma forma.

Este día promete un sueño tranquilo, por primera vez en semanas gracias a la chica que le da sentido a mi existencia. La esperanza de que la vida a pesar de ser dura siempre me mostrará algo por lo que luchar, mientras tenga a la persona que amo a mi lado.

Estaríamos perdidos si no nos tuviéramos el uno al otro. Porque nos amamos y necesitamos en la misma medida.


End file.
